Harry Potter meets DragonBall Z
by Black-Blooded-Wolf-Demon
Summary: Harry and Ron LOVE DragonBallZ! Then Their Dream Comes True They're going to be in london! [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

One day harry and his friends were walking through diagon alley when harry said:

"WHOA! It's… it's…"

"What Harry?" said Hermione

"The new auto potion maker!"

"What's so great about that?" she said

"it would get snape off our backs for good!" said Ron

"well that isn't exactly what our exams are for" she muttered curtly

" WHO CARES!" said Ron

"YEAH! How much is it though?" said harry

" oh no" Ron said

"what?" said harry

"the cost.." he said reading the sign. the sign read 200 galleons 72 sickles

" in all my life I've never seen such a fantastic… LOAD OF TRIPE!" said hermione

" oh face the facts you owl droppings! You are wasting your money! Why do you

even thi-" by this time harry and Ron had walked in to the shop purchased one and

now heading towards the leaky caldron

"HEY! where do you think you are going?" hermione said

" to test this out" said Ron

"how are you going to do that in a pub?" she said

"it's called the leaky **CALDRON **duh! " said harry

"oh my god" she muttered rolling her eyes

" maybe we should go back to hogwarts and show off in griffindor tower" said Ron

eager for fame and attention.

" OK! GREAT IDEA, COME ON HERMOINE!" said harry

"coming coming… they are so pathetic… they even stole an Australian muggle TV

charmed it to get it in to hogwarts put an invisible satellite on the roof just to watch

some TV show called Dragon Ball Z"

"what was that?" said Ron

"Nothing nothing" she said.


	2. Chappeh Twooooo!

Chapter 2

EXAM MONTH AT SCHOOL

"Hehehe!" giggled Ron and Harry

"I don't know what is so great about that" said Hermione

"It's spell and charm proof all you do is write down the potion and… BOOM! It gives

You the ingredients" said Harry

"It's wicked eh?" said Ron

"No not particularly" said Hermione

"Yes it is snape won't know what hit him" Harry said

"Yes and you won't know how many detentions you'll be put on because you'll lose

Count of them all! Not that you can count of course" said Hermione

"Well… you get that BUT WE ARE GONNA PASS OUR EXAMS FOR G-"

"RON! YOU'RE MISSING DRAGON BALL Z!"Said Harry from the common

Room

"OH NOOOOO! CAN'T MISS IT! GOT TO GO, BE BORING LATER

HERMIONE!" said Ron

TV: "next time on dragon ball z there will be no dragon ball z because they are all

Going to London to find 1 lucky DBZ fan and their 2 best friends to meet them, well

They aren't really we just made it up but it's still a good competition!"

"WOW!" said Harry and Ron together

"Well better go enter!" Said Hermione

"What did you just say?" said Ron

"I said better go enter before some one else wins before you!"

TV: "if you would like to win this really cool package all you have to do is call this

Number 3333 4455 and answer this question who is Gohan's dad?"

"WE KNOW, WE KNOW, GOKU!" Harry and Ron roared out to the rest of the

Common room.

Everyone stopped working grabbed their mobile and began dialing the number. Ron

And Harry did too with their stolen from America phone.

The person on the phone: I'm sorry the number you have called was an old

Competition line this competition is now closed the winner was Draco, eavesdropper,

Dumb bum, Malfoy thank you for your call goodbye" and they hung up

"Oh man waits till I get my hands on Malfoy ill tear him to shreds!" Ron said

"Yeah and ill tear him in to half shreds" said Harry

"WE'LL TEAR HIM TO QUARTER SHREDS" said the Weasley twins

"Oh yeah well we'll tear him to eighth shreds!" said Ginny and her friends

"Well ill tear him to sixteenth shreds" piped up Colin creevy

And this went all the way through the Griffindor common room to all the dormitories

And was passed on to hufflepuff then to ravenclaw and ended in the about seven

Thousandths.

"Well that was perfect" said Hermione

"What was?" Said Ron and Harry playing with their stolen from Japan dragon ball z

Figurines

"I dunno I just felt like saying that" she said

"Oh OK but I'll tell you what is perfect!" said Harry

"WHAT!" said Hermione and Ron in unison

"I dunno" he said pretending to attack Harry's piccolo with his Gohan with

Kamehameha

"What do you say we go to London tomorrow?" Hermione said with a hint in her

Voice

"Whoosh! OK we can have a butter beer while were there, bam!" said Harry

Making his dodge Gohan's attack and come up behind and punch him in the back

Hermione seeing they had totally missed the point went along with it "great I bet we

Might meet some interesting people tomorrow" trying to get them to notice that

Dragon Ball Z was going to be there and failed because Harry then said "gee… I wish

I had of won that competition to meet dragon ball z in person"

"Yeah too bad we're going to London tomorrow" said Ron

**_A/N you know that ding noise that the banana's in pajama's make when they have an idea you know it goes 'dongongong'? Well that's what Harry and Ron did_**

Ron said

"OH MY GOD! DRAGON BALL Z IS IN LONDON TOMORROW! WE'RE

GOING TO HAVE TO KICK THEM OUT COZ IT'S NOT BIG ENOUGH FOR

THE BOTH OF US!"

"YEAH!" said Harry

"Oh my god though- dongongong!"

Ron and Harry had another idea and Harry said

"I know lets give ourselves polyjuice potion!"

"Good idea" said Ron

"Why the BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT!" said

Hermione

"So we could errrrr… yeah"


	3. Ba Da Baaaa! Chap 3!

Chapter three

(and they passed their exams with bottom marks because it was stolen from India in

The muggle world)

"Well here we are leaving London with you two in each other bodies thanks to

Polyjuice potion and the weather is fine" said Hermione

"Pity it just started raining" said Ron unaware that Harry had just spat all over him

From his nose in shock.

"OH MY GOD! Is that goku from dragon ball z?"Said Harry

the end

p.s. read hp and dbz meet each other it is the sequel. But before you read that one you have to read dbz meets hp ok? If you don't read the other one it doesn't make sense (well, maybe). If it still doesn't make sense, well too bad!


End file.
